pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HeroBlast/Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Tie-Ins
(Some parts have been edited for clarity) Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes. Part 2. As soon as the snake woman appears from the ground, Teddy stops, as if just giving up. Teddy: What's the point? No one's going to look for me, maybe this will let me finally be alone... ???: Oh? You're giving up without protest? The young man watches, baffled at this. Teddy: Yeah... I have nothing left to live for... ???: And why is that? The snake woman begins circling him. Teddy: Because... I messed up... *sigh* I just can't show my face to another person ever again. I betrayed the ones I loved and now I have to pay the price. Do what you want to me, no one's going to know or care what happens now. Teddy closes his eyes, expecting the snake woman to put him out of his misery. However, she ceases circling. ???: There's no chase. Apathetic prey bores me! Has life gotten you that down? Teddy: I have no life now! *pauses* I used to be somebody, but now all of that's been stolen from me! ..I have nothing worth fighting for. I'd rather be put out of my misery than live one more day in this pain. Do you even know how this feels!? ???: How much your life must suck. But I can't say I didn't relate at one point. Not really belonging. Your pathetic state intrigues me. Teddy: So... You do understand...? ???: Well this is a place of misfits. Teddy then opens his eyes, only to see that the snake woman's long body had encircled him! He dared not move, thinking that doing so could cause her to leap upon him in an inescapable constriction hold. ???: Yes, it is. A place for those who fit no where else. ...And I personally think it's much crueler keeping you alive then devouring an all too willing prey. Teddy: Fine... I give up... Take me where I'm going to be held. ???: Come. She slithers off, knowing at this point he has no choice but to follow, which Teddy does indeed do. Eventually, they arrive at a different room, filled with old furniture. A bookcase is there too, filled with books on the black arts. Teddy walks in, immediately sitting on the old couch. Seeing the books sickens him to his core. He turns to the snake woman just as he was about to speak, but found her speaking first. ???: I might as well introduce myself, I am Lin, and you are? Teddy: *Looks at Lin's eyes* I'm Teddy Ursa. Lin: I see. And that over there is Kent. Kent waves. Lin: Tell me, how familiar are you with the dark arts? Teddy: Too familiar. Lin: Well at that rate, why not embrace it? Teddy: My enemies exploited my darkness as a weakness. They used it to further their mind control, I got rid of it, but the damage was already done. I was deemed a traitor by then. Lin: Well your enemies don't appear to be much of a problem where you are now. Tell me, how did they exploit it? Teddy: They used my weakness, submissiveness, my anger, and fear against me to invoke a darker more feral side. Lin: I bet that feral side was powerful though. Teddy: I hated it, I let the beast free in its own manifestation so I could be free. Can we... I won't talk about this anymore! Kent:Well someone's defensive~ Lin: I bet that "beast" would be great to hang out with. We don't particularly care for goody two shoes types. Teddy: Well, this goody two shoes type can kill a man 18 different ways without the darkness! Lin: I'd find 20 more impressive! Teddy: I'm still working on more... Just... why are you even talking to me!? I want to be alone! ...I really do want to be alone... The Big Soldier (Kian Tie-In). Part 1. Teddy has betrayed the Order of Light under Darkella's influence! The world is caught offguard by this shocking revelation. However, Kian refuses to believe that Teddy would betray anyone on his own free will. He plans to set out to Light City on Denland in order to discover why and how Teddy was truly influenced into whatever traitorus act he had committed. However, Minnie is planning on doing the same. "And today's top story. Teddy, national hero turned traitor. The Order of Light have announced that they shall have a press conference in Light City later this week to discuss the situation." Kian said as he stared into a camera lens as he sat behind a desk, "I'm afraid my producer has told me that I am out of time. I am Kian Trooper, and this is NTV News. Good Night." Kian leaves his desk and headed into his dressing room. He then locks the door and sits at his vanity, crying at the situation, "How could he do such a thing? He's my friend," He sniffs as he speaks to himself, "No, It's not true, I have to go to Light City myself, I have to find Teddy and get the truth." However, Kian could eventually feel something, it wasn't the kind of presence that had a benevolent aura, but it was something that filled him with dread. "Just what I needed, it feels like a Boo floating over my grave." Kian gets up to leave the room, and then the studio, planning to pack up for the trip to Light City. However, before he leaves the room, he is confronted by a woman. She wore what appeared to be a black toga, but has large angelic wings, but are black in color. She also has long purple hair and purple eyes. Despite her beauty, Kian could feel that any, and maybe every, living thing had a right to fear her. "Do not be afraid, Kian," she calls out to him, "I am simply a messenger." "How did you even get in here? I locked the door," he points out as he trembles, eventually he continues, trying to stay calm, "Listen, I have had a long day and I am in a rush. Whatever message you have, can it wait?" "It cannot," the woman continues, "Kian, my name is Violet Eris, the Herald of Destiny, and I've been sent by Teddy's matron deity, Ursula, to warn you that once you reach Light City, you will be embroiled in a conflict that will forever change you. Once you reach Denlandian soil, there will be no return." "That's nice," Kian replied as he gestures at the door, "Now if you please leave. I have a lot to do, something has happened to my friend and I intend to find out what." "Mayhap it's my sister meddling with a power she cannot hope to control," Violet suggests, steppping aside to let Kian pass, "But I can only speculate, it isn't my job to interfere with the mundane lives of the living... Mostly." Kian was about to leave, but eventually, he realizes what Violet had said. "Did you say you were with Teddy's matron deity?" He asks in amazement, "Sorry for being so rude, but Teddy has been a great friend to me and with everything that's been on the news, I've been pre-occupied," Kian then smiles at Violet, "May I ask why you have come to warn me?" "I'm not with Ursula, directly, I've just been relaying a message for her," Violet replies, staying formal about the matter, "It is simply because the times are changing. Kian, this is a new era of heroes battling evils both new and old. If any of those evils target you in order to find Teddy, you could be faced with a fight you cannot possibly hope to win." "I understand," Kian responds, "But I must go find my friend. He was there for me on dark days, I aim to do the same for him. Now please leave my dressing room, I've got to lock it up and get ready." "What makes you think I'm a phsical being?" She smiles and asks Kian as she fades into nothingness. Kian leaves, telling himself thoughts on his weird encounter. Category:Blog posts Category:Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Related